Angelic Redemption
by Silver Fox28
Summary: This is an HPxSM crossover. I haven't really decided anything incredibly important yet, but I know this will turn out great! Enjoy
1. Prologue: Birth of a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I do in my world though!  
  
Prologue  
  
_Birth of a New Beginning_  
  
Azure eyes laced with silver fluttered open for the first time in centuries. The foremost thing in sight was a sunny cerulean sky filled with fluffy white clouds. The petite figure unhurriedly clambered to her feet and took a deep breath of pure air as she surveyed her surroundings. She slightly squinted far into the west as a small wave of power was felt and sighed in exasperation.  
  
'Not again' were the first words in her head. She lifted a pale slim hand in front of herself and waited patiently. A diminutive robin situated in a tree near her curiously looked on and squawked in amazement as a dazzling light burst from the center of her palm. The radiant light retracted and a small crystal sphere was formed.  
  
A pleased smile emerged on her porcelain face, and she dropped her hand to observe as the crystal was left suspended in the quiet air. "Show me," a crystalline voice from the depth of her throat said with ancient power.  
  
Her "mission" flickered in the crystal as images flew by and overlapped. The small robin continued to look on with animalistic inquisitiveness as the extraordinary woman's eyes gained a strange glimmer of amusement.  
  
(A/n the robin is a guy , just to let you know)  
  
He was about to fly off after moments passed and nothing happened, but hung about after hearing laughter spill over the stranger's pink rosebud lips curved in a smile. She disappeared in a flurry of silver feathers and light, leaving the poor confused robin to wonder what in the world had just transpired in the lush forest sanctuary.  
  
_End Prologue_  
  
I was thinking about doing a Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover for a while because I wasn't getting any ideas for my other story. I already have an ending thought up for this story! The hard part right now is thinking of ways to fill the gap between the beginning and the end.  
  
I hope you will enjoy this story. Have fun!   
  
**Silver Fox28**


	2. Winds of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I wish I did though!

Chapter 1

_Winds of Time_

The Boy-Who-Lived's eyes widened at the beautiful castle in front of him. He looked around and noticed his soon-to-be-classmates' mouths also drop in awe. He gazed at the enthralling castle once more and suffered a wave of melancholy sweeping over his scrawny 11 year old body.

'My parents went here when they were my age' he thought as the need to cry over this realization rose. He was rescued from the embarrassing situation as the boats arrived before anyone in his boat could realize how close he had been to sobbing his eyes out.

What he didn't notice was a small blond girl look at him curiously. 'Poor kid…' she reflected to herself.

__

_three days ago_

After teleporting from where she had awoken, the mysterious woman had immediately started to search for a large clearing to situate herself in order to prepare for the future.

'Ah perfect' she thought as she found a grassy section that was completely flat and surrounded by tall trees. She held a hand out with her palm facing forward. After a few seconds, weeds and flowers were ripped out of the ground and thrown far away. There was a large reverberating sound as the ground began to shake precariously. The strange woman smiled angelically and held her ground until a large house appeared out of nowhere. She let fall the ivory hand and strolled into the newly created mansion to survey her pristine home.

__

_Back at the castle_

__

"Potter, Harry"

The diminutive youth treaded nervously to the supposedly scruffy old hat among whispers and countless discreet glances to his forehead. He sat down on the stool and bit his lip as he felt the wizard hat being placed on his head. Harry fervently wished 'not Slytherin' endlessly as the shabby hat contemplated the best House for the anxious young boy.

"GRYFFINDOR," finally roared the hat and Harry sighed in relief. He connected Ron at the loudly cheering table and grinned happily. He watched the rest of the sorting in a daze until Professor McGonagall read off the last name to the hall.

"Zephyr, Serenity"

_two days ago_

The short woman had finished the decorating of her home on the inside and outside with the help of her unique magic and was now contemplating what to do in order to succeed her "mission". She ambled down the lengthy hall in her new home towards the kitchen and halted in front of an elaborate mirror to examine her reflection.

She saw a youthful woman dressed in a simple white gown stitched with blue thread and a crescent moon in an eight pointed star on the sleeve. The same mark was on her forehead and underneath was a pair of azure eyes laced with silver and rimmed in black. Her hair was long and the color of molten gold streaked with silver in several places. She had a plump mouth that was perfect for pouting and the color was of a pink rosebud. Her figure was slim and her skin was ivory and smooth. She was beautiful, an ethereal creature from another plane of existence.

"Staring at yourself again, Serenity?"

The woman grinned and turned to hug a tall handsome man. "I wouldn't be talking, Chaos. You stare at yourself whenever you get a chance."

The chaotic and evil entity hugged her and gave her a small peck on the lips while chuckling. After the Sailor Wars, Chaos had returned and quickly became friends with the Messiah of Light. They only fought every other millennium and enjoyed each other's company in between. Chaos named himself Paine and they quickly became friends.

After a few years, he began to woo Serenity with some trouble and a few embarrassing moments which still made her laugh to this day. She had fallen in love with him, quirky evilness and all. The fact that he was extremely hot was just an added bonus.

Besides, who knew Chaos was really such a softy inside?

They were now lovers and he helped her with any "missions" she had. "How are you going to deal with this one," he quietly asked.

Serenity pondered once again how she should go about carrying out the "mission" and a smile quickly emerged on her porcelain face. She looked into his dark brown eyes laced with burgundy and grinned gleefully.

"The best way in is infiltrating the ranks."

She grasped his hand and teleported to her study. She quickly went through a simple wooden door decorated with the moon's phases. In the room was a variety of glass cases and some picture frames. She ignored all but one case situated near the end of the room.

Paine's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't. I am not going through all that again!" Serenity gave him a quick kiss and grinned widely as he scowled in agreement after a few moments of her most powerful weapon, the dreaded puppy eyes.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Aw, you know you love me!"

"I know. That fact still scares me in the morning…"

Serenity pinched him and laughed as he playfully swatted her hand away. Her other hand lifted and shot through the glass case to grasp a large staff in the shape of a key. A large garnet orb was set in the top and the staff was a dark color of grey. She pulled out the staff quickly and whispered some words before waving the tall staff in a circle around her.

Serenity and Paine began to glow until a blinding light erupted and nothing else could be seen.

_Back at the castle_

__

Everyone watched as a small blonde girl strode up to the stool with a bright smile on her face. She bowed slightly to Professor McGonagall in respect before sitting down. Her sight became obscured by the hat's brim, and she waited patiently as it began to chat to her.

"You have all the traits of the Houses, yet none overlap each other. You are intelligent and have a thirst for knowledge as most Ravenclaws do. You are loyal and kind to all despite any differences like a Hufflepuff. You are brave and will stand up to anyone like a Gryffindor would. You are also cunning and can be very tricky just like a Slytherin. Yes, this is a very hard choice indeed… I am afraid this choice is no longer up to me. You will have to make a decision for yourself."

The last two sentences from the Sorting Hat were spoken aloud and everyone gasped before conversing urgently to each other in disorder. Harry was confused and glanced to Ron but got a mere shrug in response.

"Quiet," said Professor Dumbledore calmly. His voice echoed throughout the Great Hall and everyone was immediately silent.

"Miss Zephyr, please come up here," Professor Dumbledore said to her with a reassuring smile. She beamed back at him in return and progressed up the steps stopping in front of the teachers' table. He said, "It appears the Sorting Hat cannot make the decision and has left it up to you."

Serenity nodded and said, "I think I have an idea. I could switch houses each year, and once I have been in each I could decide."

He nodded and replied, "What is your pick for this year then?"

She turned and scrutinized each house carefully. 'Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Venus was the first senshi awakened…as shall Hufflepuff…but one day these houses will be united like my senshi had been.'

"I have made my choice"

Her voice rang out and she smiled, "For my first year at Hogwarts, I choose the House of Loyalty, Hufflepuff."

They applauded and cheered loudly as she proceeded to sit at their table, delighted to have this jovial and alluring girl select them as her first choice.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore proclaimed with a twinkle in his eye.

'I can't wait till Paine comes and joins in on the fun.'

End Chapter 1

**I am planning on getting the Houses united in some way through Serenity. At first, I was not going to have Chaos as her lover, but then a thought came into my head. Why not? He is chaos and she is order. Where there is light there will be darkness, and sometimes the darkness can be very alluring. Anyways, that's my reasoning and sorry if some don't agree with it. **

**OK, about the last names…I have no idea what I was thinking, but she had to be last. In the book, Blaise Zabini was the last one so I had to use a name beginning with Z. I already know what last name Chaos will use when he appears. The "reason" he isn't there will be explained (hopefully) in the next chapter of** _**Angelic Redemption.**_

_****_

**My idea is making couples and other things to help with the whole uniting process. these couples will include boy x boy or girl x girl. **

**Have fun! **

**Silver Fox28**


	3. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I would also own a troupe of dancing monkeys. Mwahahaha dance, my monkeys, DANCE! Cough anyways…

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**angel313**: Don't worry, I didn't forget about my masterpiece.

**Raining Blood Red Moon:** Thankies! I think I'm going to keep her with Chaos for a bit. Maybe a little change in the future? wink, wink

**pure-sweet**: Thank you! I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I can't promise anything though…

Thanks to other people who reviewed:

**sylverwind**

**EnuNR-zero**

**Tsuki no Tenshi**

**mae-E**

**SachiNyoko**

**Newfie Child**

**Silver Moonlight-81**

**Queen Diamond**

**Aeden Hale**

**Cosmosunicorn**

You guys basically had the same questions and responses so one word: THANKS!

_Chapter 2_

_**Of Angelic Redemption**_

_I play my role in history_

_Looking to find my goal_

_Taking in all this misery,_

_But giving it all my soul_

_Made in heaven,_

_It was all meant to be._

Made in Heaven - Queen

While Serenity had already gone to Hogwarts and been sorted, Paine had been taking care of certain necessities. He had carefully created beings from the shadows that would pretend to be parents for him and had named them Sebastian and Jade. He also created a guardian for Serenity who would be loyal to her and her alone.

"_You will be named Celeste."_

"_Yes, master…what is my purpose…?"_

"…_to protect the light…"_

"_Ah, I see…it is an honor, master…"_

Paine could feel a headache coming on. He had had to implant 'personalities' into the shadows and they were…mischievous after being 'alive' for a few days. Celeste, Serenity's new guardian, had proven to be a challenge because he had placed a mixture of his and his love's personality in her. _How was I supposed to know it would create a psycho who could be sarcastic and sugar high at the same time? In other words, a real bitchy lady. _

While Serenity would first befriend the children in Hogwarts, Paine had already planned to go to the Dark side as a spy. After all, the darkness was his true element. By using his shadow 'parents', he had snooped around for a bit and befriended a few seedy characters that lead him to the people he needed. They had already gained the trust of certain influential people such as the Minister of Magic and certain Death Eaters that were hiding low.

Not that it was very hard since Cornelius Fudge was incredibly stupid and greedy for a human being. Paine grimaced; he could still picture Fudge's pudgy face when his shadow father, Sebastian, 'donated' a rather handsome amount of money to the Ministry of Magic under his order.

Most of the Death Eaters were obsessed with the return of their lord and were won over easily with a few well placed words and the exchange of money in hands. A few Death Eaters were quite shrewd and their loyalty was not wavering as far as he could tell. Those Death Eaters included a man named Lucius Malfoy.

_Quite smart for a human, it was refreshing to talk to him for a bit even though he had to act like a snobby little boy._ When Paine had tried to act above him, Lucius told him to grow a few inches before bothering to spar against him in a war of words. His words included 'knobby kneed upstart' and 'brainless little git'. Yes, Lucius was a man of sarcasm all right.

Despite being a sarcastic and arrogant wizard in front of others, Paine knew Lucius was a loving husband and a doting father in the privacy of his own home. His servants had told him that Lucius had a young boy named Draco who would be attending Hogwarts as a first year if he remembered correctly.

If the boy was as refreshing as his father, the whole thing wouldn't be as bad as he would have thought. Paine's face soured after a moment. _Then again, being a 'knobby kneed' child again could definitely be less than fun and I have to go through that human puberty thing again._

He shivered at the horrible thoughts of voices cracking and disobedient hormones raging inside his body. He pouted before impudently smirking at a picture in front of him. He would go through all those horrible things again but so would a certain person who got him into the whole mess. _And she's the one who has to deal with me while I'm there._

Paine started chuckling evilly but stopped as soon as he heard the first notes from his mouth. Another bad side to being a kid was that you couldn't sound evil without sounding incredibly stupid. He stared in the mirror at himself for a bit before smirking arrogantly. _Even as a little midget, I'm pretty hot stuff. _

"Master Paine, sir, it is time to leave for Diagon Alley."

"Yes thank you, Watson."

The house elf bowed before disappearing with a large crack. Paine placed the picture down and swept imperiously out of the room. It was time to join Serenity and…millions…of noisy…obnoxious…children at that magic school. _Crap, I'm so screwed. There'll probably be crazy girls there too who'll want to start a fan club like the last time I helped Serenity._

The picture left behind on a dark oak desk was of a beautiful young woman laughing as she swung in a metal swing set. Her eyes were laughing up out of the picture and seemed to be teasing the person who had just walked out the door. The one thing that had him worried was how the house elves would deal with Sebastian, Jade, and Celeste. There was one incident that he would never forget when he allowed them into the kitchen…

"_Sebby _(Sebastian)_, what's that awful smell?"_

"…_JJ _(Jade)_, did you ever check on those cookies we were making…"_

"…_I thought Celie _(Celeste)_ was supposed to…"_

_The three gave wide eyed looks at each other before simultaneously gasping, "Shit."_

Ah well, it wasn't his problem anymore.

"Celie, I'm bored."

"I have an idea!"

"What's the plan, Sebby?"

"Let's make cookies!"

All house elves in the vicinity immediately hid in discreet corners and hidden passageways as the excited shouts rang throughout the manor.

Paine frowned for a brief moment. What was he doing in this dusty old room again? Oh yea, his whole life was about to be changed thanks to some raggedy old hat that needed to be patched…badly. His aristocratic nose wrinkled as he glared at the old thing. Really, the things he did for the batty woman were absurd and below him.

_And I just _had_ to be tricked by those puppy eyes of hers that were about to go all watery and sad as if he killed a sweet woodland animal right in front of her eyes. _Paine gave a distracted grunt as the old man in…taxicab yellow…robes told him to sit on the small stool.

_Stupid hat, stupid stool, stupid midget height, stupid puppy eyes, stupid weirdo and his stupid robes, stupid dusty room, and most of all, STUPID HIM FOR FALLING VICTIM OF THOSE CURSED PUPPY EYES AGAIN._

"ACHOO!"

"Are you okay, Sere?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just had the sudden need to sneeze…"

"Someone must be talking about you…"

Serenity winced. _I think I have a pretty good idea who…_

"Ah yes, you would do very well in Gryffindor since you seem brave and courageous. You are also very loyal and…" the hat droned on and on inside his head.

At least Paine gave in before she had to use her most powerful weapon of all, the threat of sleeping on the couch for a month. Damn her and damn her power over him and his emotions because he was damned as hell for falling in love with her; the one named Serenity, his greatest love born from the ashes of his greatest hate.

"ACHOO! Hehehehe, I must be getting the sniffles…"

"…right, sure…"

"SLYTHERIN"

Paine stood from the dangerously teetering old stool and silently handed the aged hat to the crackpot old man who was probably just as old. "So you are in Slytherin, I see. Very well, your Head of House is Professor Snape here." While looking at Albus Dumbledore, the almighty Headmaster of Hogwarts dressed in awful yellow robes, Paine suddenly imagined a bird landing on his abnormally large wizard's matching hat coupled with buttercups…and taking a dump.

_I must not laugh I must not laugh I must not laugh. _Paine's mental chanting ended as he tried to pay more attention to the words coming out from the mouth of the man with the giant hat. _Ah! Must not laugh! _"He is also the professor at Hogwarts in the art of brewing potions. He will lead you to your dormitory in the dungeons."

Paine nodded to the old crackpot and started following the greasy haired man out the door. _Ew, did anyone ever tell him about the magic of hygiene? It would help him to get a few dates too since he doesn't seem so lucky in that particular department. He isn't too bad-looking though…_ Years of experience had taught Paine to recognize true outer beauty and Snape had great potential. Paine stopped at the doorway of the room and wheeled around.

"Yes, did you need anything, child?"

Paine grinned in anticipation and smirked, "No, I just wanted to let you know that your robes are the craziest things I've ever seen in the world. Nice hat, too."

He leapt down the stairs leaving a shocked old man behind him. "But my robes are wonderful! Even Madame Pomfrey complimented me on them…" Dumbledore said out loud to Fawkes. His only reply from the mythological bird was a shaking of the head in exasperation and a soothing trill. What Albus hadn't noticed was that Madame Pomfrey also had been trying to hide her laughter behind a hand while slowly inching away from him.

Professor Snape studied the young child from the corner of his eye. The child was hard to read for someone so young and didn't seem very innocent. _What am I talking about? Practically none of the Slytherin children are very innocent anymore…_Paine… a strange name for a strange child. This young boy and the girl in the beginning of the year were a bit strange…

"ACHOO!"

"Ok, that's it. I can't deal with the sneezing anymore. You're going to Madame Pomfrey even if I have to drag you myself!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo, she'll use the cursed, sharp, and deadly needles on me!"

Severus had seen the way Paine looked at the Headmaster as if he were some old kook. Of course, the Headmaster was a bit strange but he was the one who had saved him from a fate worse than death… Severus frowned as his thoughts began to turn away from the main subject and down memory lane.

He sneaked a look at Paine again with a quick glance and saw the boy staring back at him with a small smirk on his face. Severus Snape quickly looked forward again as a slight tint grew on his cheeks at being caught. And by a mere child half his height, no less!_ If McGonagall finds out, she'll never let me live it down. _

"So, Professor, what can you tell me about this school?"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "In this school, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will find that Gryffindor will be full of children who are foolhardy and reckless. Hufflepuff are the loyal ones while Ravenclaw is full of bookworms…"

"And what about Slytherin?"

"Slytherin…is for the people looking for something. They are cunning and sly…"

"Stay alive? I thought this was a school."

"You will find soon enough that there are some children who inherited a bit of prejudice from their parents."

"You mean Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't you."_ And what the hell would people in Slytherin be looking for?_

Professor Severus Snape, a Potions Master, stopped in front of a blank wall of stone before turning to the child next to him. He gave him a hard look before replying, "Trust those in your House. They will be the ones who will help you. If you need anything, come to me. Do not cause trouble and most of all, do not bring dishonor to our House."

Paine looked at him with a hint of surprise at him before nodding. Severus turned back to the wall. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. If you can't find it, look for the portrait of the woman with the cauldron. The entrance will be around the next corner on your left. The password is _Serpensortia_ and lights are out at midnight. Here is your schedule for tomorrow."

Paine walked through the entrance before turning to the Professor, "Thank you, but you didn't answer my question, sir." Snape looked at him for a moment as if debating whether to reply with a sharp retort or just answer. "Gryffindor is full of troublemakers and Slytherin is their main target." He turned swiftly on his heel and walked away.

Paine frowned at his back before leisurely walking into the Common Room. _Damned wretch is so freaking paranoid. Bet that means everyone in this whole place is either crazy or just weird. _

"So Paine Apocalypse, we finally meet."

He stopped himself from jumping and schooled his face into an emotionless blank before turning around slowly. _This kid must be another idiot looking for some new pawn or something. Stupid humans…_"And you must be Draco Malfoy. I believe my father and mother have made acquaintances with your father Lucius Malfoy," he drawled softly. A short effeminate looking boy stood in front of him. He was flanked by two giant oafs who looked like they were all brawn and no brains.

Another look at the short boy revealed expensive robes in a fashionable cut. There was also a silver and green patch on those robes marking him as a Slytherin, a snake. The young one really was a bit effeminate with his long dark lashes and full lips. His hair was so fair that it was almost a white color. _Cute kid, but the hair… _

Paine's mouth unconsciously twisted in distaste as he saw the fair hair was slicked back with confining gel. His own hair was loose and free from any constraints. With his hair slicked back, Draco looked a bit severe and not young at all. However, his youthful eyes currently held a look of friendliness albeit a bit cautious.

"Yes, I am Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the family."

Paine's eyes followed the almost dainty boyish hand as it swung out to encompass the whole room. Paine saw girls and boys ranging from the ages 11 to 18 as they all coolly nodded in acknowledgement to him in welcome. All their faces slowly thawed and they began to smile slightly. Paine nodded cautiously back with a small smile on his face. _Crap. What am I supposed to do now? Is there some weird initiation trial or something? Ok, just play it cool and make some friends in this place._

Draco touched his arm lightly and Paine immediately tensed at the foreign touch before relaxing and giving an easy smile.

"So who are all you people?" Paine mentally scowled as a pug faced girl came rushing out of the crowd. Her hands were already arched into claws that he knew would grab onto his arm and cut off all circulation. Damn fan girls. He was screwed and even the small boy's bodyguards knew it.

_Serenity owes me sooooooooo fucking much for this. I expect some big loving by the time this is over._

In the Hufflepuff Common Room, Serenity's glazed over slightly and her lips grew a small smile. "Is something wrong, Sere," Justin asked her confusedly. "Oh no, I just thought I heard something," she replied reassuringly before returning to her chat with Lottie about the dress robes in _Witch Weekly_.

_Finally, Paine's here. The board is ready and the players have been set in motion…_

"You alright there, mate?"

"'Course, Ron, it must have been the wind. I felt a bit chilled for a second is all."

Ron nodded before concentrating again on the board. Harry brushed his bangs back and touched his scar briefly. Something was going to happen, something big. His heart could feel it even if his mind chose to ignore it.

**Hiiiiiiiii, everyone! It's been a while and I finally made another chapter! Yippee! So Chaos, a.k.a Paine Apocalypse, tied up some loose ends in Serenity's plan and finally made it to Hogwarts. Yes, I do think Albus Dumbledore is an old kook but he's a good old kook! Severus Snape is kind of hot even if in the movie he's kind of scary. **

**I'm thinking of these people's descriptions from the Harry Potter books and in my own imagination and in my imagination Snape is hot stuff and Dumbledore is an overly happy weirdo. XD**

**So Paine finally meets the Slytherin kids and in the next chapter he finally gets to see Serenity, his one true love, again. I wonder what he's going to do when he sees her. wink, wink **

**Once again, I want to thank everyone that reviewed. Keep it real, guys, and if rabid chipmunks come after you…RUN!**

**-Silver Fox28**

**P.S. If you guys have any advice for me about my writing, let me know. Trust me, I can take it. **


	4. 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long!! **

**Silver Fox28**

_Chapter 3_

_**Of Angelic Redemption**_

"_For nothing is fixed, forever and forever and forever, it is not fixed; the earth is always shifting, the light is always changing, the sea does not cease to grind down rock. Generations do not cease to be born, and we are responsible to them because we are the only witnesses they have. The sea rises, the light fails, lovers cling to each other, and children cling to us. The moment we cease to hold each other, the sea engulfs us and the light goes out."_

_- James Baldwin_

The next morning, Paine woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining in from his enormous stain glass window. He turned over and saw a mess of blonde hair. Grinning in an entirely too evil fashion, he reached out an—

"Wake up!"

Groaning at the dream shattering in his head, Paine's eyelids fluttered open to see Draco next to his bed. There was a distinct lack of chirping birds and warm sunlight because—surprise, surprise—he was in the dungeons, for God's sake.

"Come on, Paine. It's time for breakfast," Draco pouted, "A Malfoy is _never_ late."

"Yeah, yeah," Paine groaned, "Just let me get dressed, Draco."

_Dammit, Serenity, first, I get put into a sniveling, premature adolescent body. Then, I get stuck in the damp undergrounds of an ancient castle that probably has mold growing in the corners. Finally, I have to deal with Mr. Prissy Pants here. God, can the boy really get any gayer? I can't even imagine what his reaction to Barbie dolls would be…_

Changing into some regular black robes, Paine quickly swiped at his teeth with a toothbrush and grabbed his schoolbag. Skulking over to an impatient Draco, he merely rolled his eyes when the pale-haired boy started power walking towards the Great Hall.

"We get our schedules today," Draco chattered, "I hope we don't get too many classes with those bloody Gryffindors. It would be better than being stuck with the Hufflepuffs though. That house is full of cowards and idiots…"

Paine nodded at the right moments, but took his time to instead memorize the path they were reaching the Great Hall, he and Draco entered to a nearly full room of children chattering and stuffing their faces.

_God, why must there be so many of these __**brats**__ here? Ah, there's Serenity._

Gaining a disturbing smirk on his face, Paine touched Draco's shoulder to gain his attention and began walking towards his lover. Half curious and half annoyed at being lead about fool (because a Malfoy is a leader, not a follower), Draco followed behind Paine until the halfway point to Hufflepuff table when he almost stopped in shock. Had Paine not listened to him the entire way to breakfast?

Serenity had been cheerfully chattering with her new friend Hannah Abbot when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Smiling nervously, she slowly turned to see a demonically grinning Paine looming over her.

Chuckling nervously, Serenity said, "Oh, Paine…How nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Serenity," he gritted out, "I will be seeing you around. Send your guardian greetings from me."

"Ah, of course. Celeste is most likely with your parents, though. Ah, this is my friend Hannah!"

Paine's painful grin transformed into a polite smile when he shook a nervous Hannah's hand, and he proceeded to introduce Draco, who was less than thrilled to make the acquaintance of the very House members he had been teasing. Giving a polite nod to each girl, the two turned and walked over to the Slytherin table. Neither Paine nor Serenity were aware of the gaped faces staring at the meeting between Houses until Hannah and Draco made it known to their respective friends.

"Are you crazy," Draco harshly whispered when they sat down, "Slytherins are not supposed to be nice, especially not to fools like the Hufflepuffs!"

"Don't be a git, Draco," Paine responded while calmly scooping some eggs onto his plate, "Serenity is an old friend of mine, and our families are very close allies. She is not as dumb as she might seem, and I thought that Malfoys were leaders and _not_ followers? Why not start leading by doing what you want instead of _following _what others think?"

Draco's response was a fishlike opening and closing of his mouth. Paine was indecently pleased at making his babbling friend silent for once and smugly slid a spoonful of scramble into his mouth.

"Are you crazy," Hannah whispered in shock, "Slytherin? Really? Of all the houses, you had to be friends with someone from the worst!"

"Oh, please," Serenity waved her hand in dismissal, "Paine is just a cuddly old fart. He wouldn't hurt a fly…well, unless it did something to make him really mad? As long as you don't piss him off, he won't try to dismember you! Oh, don't worry so much! He likes mental torture more anyway."

She continued to eat her bacon strips while Hannah sat next to her with widening eyes and growing fears of potential dismemberment. She gave a slight shudder at a particularly nasty thought and decided to keep eating before her mind gave her a panic attack.

"What was up with that, mate?"

Harry looked up from buttering his toast to see Ron staring quizzically at something.

"What was what?"

"Malfoy and some new kid went to Hufflepuff just now. They were talking to two girls. Do you think he's sick or something? Malfoys don't talk to Hufflepuffs, especially not a bunch of Hufflepuff girls!"

Harry frowned and murmured, "Odd…who's the kid with him?"

The Weasley twins sliding onto the bench on either side of the table abruptly interrupted their pondering, and, wrapping an arm around Ron to steal a piece of bacon, Fred (or at least Harry thought it was Fred) said, "'Allo, kiddiekins! They're already worrying about competition for the women, ay Georgie ol' boy? Growing up so fast now, they are!"

Turning a bright red, Ron jabbed an elbow into his brother's side.

"Stop it, you git! Harry and I were just wondering what was wrong with Malfoy and who that new kid was! We don't care about stupid girls!"

Angelina stabbed a sausage from a plate inches from Ron's hand and sweetly asked, "Who are you calling stupid, _Ronniekins_?"

Turning pale, he chuckled weakly, "I was just kidding, you know? I would never say anything about you, Angelina…haha…"

Nodding approvingly, she turned to continue talking with Katie as Ron blew a sigh of relief at avoiding death by fork. Laughing, George reached over to ruffle Ron's hair before saying, "That kid is Paine Apocalypse. He missed the Sorting ceremony "due to some family issues," or so we've heard. He just came last night, but was sorted into Slytherin in Professor Dumbledore's office. He's—"

"Wait," Harry abruptly interrupted, "How do you even know these things? If he just came in last night, how do you know all this by the morning?"

"Don't bother, Harry," Ron sighed, "These two are the biggest pranksters in the wizarding world. I don't know how they do it, but they always know what's going on around here."

"Aw, our 'ittle Ronniekins is finally giving us some respect, Forge!"

"I know, Gred. Finally, he acknowledges the greatness of our existence."

"Yea, yea," Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and grumbled, "Let's get to class before their heads blow up from the ego boost. We have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff first."

"Maybe we can talk to those two and find about what the business with Malfoy is…"

**Serenity, there is a bad aura coming from that man—the one next to Snape with that stupid looking turban on his head.**

Keeping her smile in place, Serenity quickly glanced towards the teachers' table to see a scrawny man dressed all in purple sitting next to an all black, scowling Severus Snape.

_**That's Professor Quirrel. My sources say he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are you sure he's a threat, Paine? He looks so weak…**_

**You know that we shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Feel him out; there's definitely a dark aura. It's centered on that turban too.**

While Hannah continued to chatter about all the boys she thought were cute, Serenity expanded her senses, and was shocked to feel the distinctly dark aura that surrounded Quirrel.

_**Let's keep an eye on that one. Oh and, Paine…**_

**What?**

_**It's time for class!**_

Draco's jaw dropped in shock when Paine suddenly bent the fork in his hand.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Paine glowered at his plate and said, "Don't worry about it, Draco. Come on. It's time for class."

_Eugh. Learning. I. Hate. Learning._

Serenity's first class was Double Potions with Gryffindor, and she was looking forward to meeting this Boy Who Lived guy that everyone was talking about.

"Oh no, Serenity! The frog eyes aren't supposed to go in yet!"

Serenity felt a cold feeling grow after Hannah's cry, and her survival instinct proved to be correct once again. Snape's presence loomed over the two girls, and they imperceptibly cowered in their seats.

"What," he drawled, "Is going on here? Are the two of you so incompetent that you cannot make a simple Pepper-Up Potion?"

"Well, Professor—"

"Enough," he cut Serenity off and whipped out his wand to vanish the mess in their cauldron, "I expect an essay by tomorrow's class on the Pepper-Up Potion." Swooping on to his next victim, Snape left.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief before turning to look at her friend, "At least he didn't take off any points, Sere. Hey, Sere, are you okay?"

Raising her head slowly, Serenity revealed a wildly twitching eye, and she clenched her hands in suppressed anger.

"Damn it," she growled, drawing out the last syllables, "I won't stand for this!" She jumped out of her seat to strike a valiant pose next to a bewildered Hannah. Raising a fist in the air, Serenity cried out, "I am a defender of the weak, a champion of justice! I—"

"Two points off from Hufflepuff. Get back in your seat, Ms. Zephyr."

Serenity yelped at the sudden voice from behind her and leaped into her seat, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Elbowing Hannah who was trying to stifle her giggles, Serenity glowered at the innocent tabletop in embarrassment.

Focusing on the pains of her suffering, she didn't notice Harry and Ron glancing at each other with confused looks. Harry could only agree when Ron mouthed the words: "She's bloody insane." He looked at Serenity again who was childishly pouting and muttering to herself while Hannah shook her head in exasperation at her odd friend.

_What an odd girl…_

He jumped a little when Serenity suddenly stopped her doings and looked directly at him. Harry could imagine a comical sweat drop on his head when she suddenly gave a bright smile and a wave, which was a complete 180 from how she was acting a minute ago. He smiled back uncertainly before going back to his mess of a potion with Ron.

_**Operation initiated!**_

**Well, aren't we having fun making new friends. Meanwhile, ****some**** of us are actually trying to make it through class without killing the puny beings surrounding them. I mean really—how hard is it to make a feather float?!**

Serenity rolled her eyes at her lover's whining and began chatting with the Gryffindors sitting in front of hers and Hannah's table.

On the other side of Hogwarts, the force of Paine's sneeze made his feather fly off his table and garnered a look of disgust from Draco.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy."

**Ahh. Weird ending for the chapter…oh well. Leave thoughts, comments, ideas, opinions, etc.**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
